wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Herezja Horusa
Jest 31 Tysiąclecie. To czas legend. Galaktyka płonie. Wizja Imperatora o wspaniałej ludzkości jest ruiną. Jego ulubiony syn, Horus odwrócił się od światła ojca i oddał Chaosowi. Jego armie, wspaniali Kosmiczni Marines są związani w boju brutalnej wojny domowej. Są teraz podzieleni. Wiek wiedzy i oświecenia się skończył. Nastał Czas Mroku. Herezja Horusa to wydarzenie zmieniające bieg historii i którego skutki są widoczne do dnia dzisiejszego. Schizma pośród Legionów Astartes, njawiększa wojna domowa w historii Imperium, która podzieliła armię na dwie siły: Lojalistów, pozostających wiernymi Imperatorowi Ludzkości, a Zdrajcami, którzy poparli Mistrza Wojny Horusa, którego wsparli Bogowie Chaosu. Początek tej wojny miał miejsce na Isstvan V, a jego koniec podczas bitwy o samą Terrę. W efekcie tych wydarzeń doszło do zniszczenia Imperium. Imperator musiał podłączyć się do systemów podtrzymywania życia Złotego Tronu i do dnia dzisiejszego jest latarnią Astronomicanu. Geneza W 31. Milenium zdrada najbardziej zaufanego syna niemalże rozbiło Imperium. Płonąca ambicja Horusa, która wciągnęła w szpony Chaosu połowę Legionów Astartes i doprowadziła do bratobójczej walki i upadku samego Imperatora. Wielka Krucjata (Osobny artykuł: Wielka Krucjata) thumb|364pxImperator Ludzkości przewidział dawno temu narodziny Slaanesha i podjął przygotowania do tego strasznego dnia - pomimo, że jego Prymarchowie zostali rozrzuceni po całej galaktyce, ten postanowił zmobilizować siły i wyruszyć, by odnaleźć ich i zjednoczyć w wspólnej walce przeciwko wrogom Imperium. Gdy burze osnowy wokół Terry ustąpiły, Ten wyruszył wraz z Adeptus Astartes - Kosmicznymi Marines, nadludźmi z genów Prymarchów, czyli też z genów samego Imperatora. Wraz z Armią Imperium i siłami Mechanicum z Marsa ruszyli na podbój galaktyki. Światy dołączały do Imperatora lub były niszczone, xenos i tyrani-megalomani odrzucani. Z czasem Imperator odnalazł swoich synów - pierwszym był Horus. Podbój trwał i z czasem Imperator odnalazł wszystkich 20 (21) synów. Pierwszy, który zdradził thumb|330pxJeden z synów Imperatora, Lorgar Aurelian uważał go za Boga. Sam Imperator nie był jednak zadowolony. Z trudem tolerował wierzenia Niosących Słowo, ponadto mimo ich rozmiarów - synowie Lorgara byli jednym z największych Legionów, zaraz za Wilkami Luny lub Ultramarines - ich postęp był, w porównaniu do reszty ekspedycji, ślamazarny. Pewnego dnia w cierpliwość Imperatora wreszcie się wyczerpała. Zdecydował ukarać Niosących Słowo. Na planecie Czterdzieści-Siedem Dziesięć - dziesiątej planecie podbitej przez czterdziestą-siódmą ekspedycję - znanej jako Khur, znajdowało się miasto Monarchia. Było ono największym osiągnięciem Lorgara, owe wspaniałe miasto było jedną wielką świątynią poświęconą Imperatorowi. Dla Władcy Ludzkości była to jednakże stolica ciemnoty i zabobonów, których nienawidził. Oczywiście, Imperator nie zdecydował się wymierzyć kary osobiście. Do tego celu wybrał Roboute Guillimana oraz kontyngent Ultramarines. Towarzyszyć mu miała grupa dwudziestu Adeptus Custodes a także Malcador Pieczętnik. Miasto zostało zniszczone i wkrótce pojawił się sam Lorgar, by dowiedzieć się co się stało. Widok ich niegdyś wspaniałego, a teraz obróconego w pył miasta wprawił ich w osłupienie. Lecz jeszcze bardziej zszokował ich widok znajdującej się tam kompanii Ultramarines, także ze swoim Prymarchą, u którego boku stał Malcador. Lorgar, wciąż nie mogący uwierzyć w to co widzi, zażądał od nich odpowiedzi. Pierwszy Lord Terry chciał wyjaśnić mu to co się stało, to że lud Monarchii został ukarany z jego winy, gdyż wpoił im to że Imperator jest bogiem. Lorgar, zdenerwowany jego słowami, uderzył Malcadora - choć nawet nie tyle co uderzył, a machnął ręką. To jednak wystarczyło by odrzucić człowieka na kilka metrów i złamać mu parę kości. Następnie Niosący Słowo chciał wyciągnąć coś od Guillimana, grożąc że w innym razie skontaktuje się z Imperatorem i wspólnie wyciągną z tego konsekwencje. Ten oświadczył mu jednak, że Władca Ludzkości doskonale o wszystkim wie. Malcador, z trudem dźwignąwszy się z ziemi, wysłał do Imperatora psioniczną informację o sytuacji. Odzew był natychmiastowy. Przed Lorgarem rozbłysło się jasne, wręcz oślepiające światło. Niosący Słowo zdołali dojrzeć w nim swego boga - Imperatora Ludzkości. Ten przy użyciu swoich mocy psionicznych rozkazał im klęknąć. Cały Legion, jak jeden mąż, łącznie ze swym Prymarchą opadli w pyle Monarchii na kolana. Imperator następnie oświadczył wszystkim Niosącym Słowo, że jako jedyny z Legionów go zawiedli. Światy podbijali najwolniej ze wszystkich, a także głosili na nich fałszywą wiarę. Lorgar błagał swego ojca, by ten zaakceptował swoją boskość, Imperator powiedział jednak, że Lorgar jest ślepy i trzymając się starożytnych wierzeń naraża ich wszystkich na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Ostatecznie Lorgar powiedział, że usłucha woli swego ojca. Zasiało to straszliwą złość i zrospaczenie w sercu Aureliana, który dzięki Erebusowi i Kor Pharonowi odnalazł prawdziwych bogów. I wówczas pierwszy z Prymarchów zdradził ojca i ku chwale nowych panów chciał przekabacić największego pośród synów Imperatora... Wraz z końcem 30. Tysiąclecia nadeszły zmiany - Horus stał się Mistrzem Wojny, a Imperator wyruszył kontynuować Tajny Projekt, mający ocalić ludzkość przed zakusami Mrocznych Sił. Jednak miało być inaczej. Horus trafił na Davin, gdzie został śmiertelnie raniony i tylko dzięki pomocy Erebusa z Niosących Słowo wyzdrowiał, ale też zdecydował się zdradzić ojca, przez wizje przyszłości i tkwiącą w nim zazdrość. Od tego momentu zaczęły się przygotowania do zdrady. Strony Konfliktu Ci którzy przeszli na stronę Horusa mieli swoje powody... Zazdrość, poczucie zdrady i opuszczenia czy po prostu sądzili, że oni zapewnią lepszą przyszłość Ludzkości. O ile na początku wielu miało dobre chęci, to z czasem oddali się mocom chaosu. Lojaliści, ci którzy pozostali wierni w większości nie zgadzali się z braćmi i nie zgadzali się na radykalną zmianę. Po stronie Mistrza Wojny opowiedzieli się Fulgrim, Angron, Lorgar, Magnus, Perturabo, Mortarion, Konrad Curze i Bracia Alpharius i Omegon. Po stronie Imperatora z kolei opowiedzieli się Rogal Dorn, Sanguinius, Jaghatai Khan, Roboute Guilliman, Corvus Corax, Leman Russ, Ferrus Manus, Vulkan i Lion El'Jonson. Historia Preludium - Ostatnie lata Wielkiej Krucjaty 964.M30 Zniszczenie Monarchii thumb|278pxLorgar za szerzenie fałszywej wiary, jakoby Imperator był istotą boską zostaje ukarany, a jego cudowne miasto, Monarchia zostaje zrównane z ziemią. Ten wyrusza w krótce na tzw. Pielgrzymkę, podczas której poznaje Bogów Chasu. Szybko zostaje ich wyznawcą. 965.M30 966.M30 Cadia zostaje dołączona do Carta Imperialis 969.M30 972.M30 Eksterminacja Farinatus 981.M30 Alpharius przejmuje dowodzenie nad XX. Legionem. Nieznane są do końca informacje o pochodzeniu i odkryciu Alphariusa. Jednak według Inkwizytora Kravina z Ordo Malleus, który odnalazł starożytny dziennik, który opowiada o znalezieniu Prymarchy XX Legionu. Jak twierdzi Kravin, pod koniec Wielkiej Krucjaty, Legion Księżycowych Wilków dokonywał patrolu w światach uznanych za zagubione, nieznanych w kartografii gwiezdnej. W okolicy jednego z takich światów, Patrolowiec Wilków trafił na grupę małych statków, głównie myśliwców jedno bądź dwu-miejscowych. Pomimo, że były to prymitywne konstrukty, atak był świetnie skoordynowany. Pomimo lekkich sukcesów nie były one jednak w stanie zagrozić potężniejszemu okrętowi i wkrótce atak został złamany. Rozpoczął się pościg, zgniewani Astartes chcieli pokazać bandytom, gdzie raki zimują. Dopiero po fakcie załoga statku zorientowała się, iż w istocie wkraczają na pole minowe. Pomimo prób manewrowania nie udało się odwlec trafienia na jedną z min i statek wkrótce został unieruchomiony na czas naprawy. Hordy myśliwców ponawiały ataki i krwawo pokonywały Thunderhawki broniące uszkodzonego Krążownika. Po dwóch niach reszta floty przybyła wezwana przez sygnał S.O.S. Prymarcha Horus był wściekły na załogę krążownika, za ich porażkę w walce z tak nieistotnymi przeciwnikami. Horus na statku krytykował swoich synów, gdy wybuchł alarm - wróg jakimś cudem dostał się na statek i pomimo braku znajomości jego korytarzy dostali się na mostek. Prymarcha zabił odrazu czterech z nich. Ostatni z nich był inny - nie dał się podejść i uniknął kul. Był wyższy od kompanów, zielone oczy i wydawało się, że tylko sam Horus był dla niego wyzwaniem. Walczył twardo, nie poddawał się pomimo ran odniesionych od broni marines i dotarł do Horusa, przed jego oblicze, na odległość ramion. Horus patrzył długo na obcego, bez słowa. Nagle Horus zaczął się śmiać - odnalazł ostatniego Prymarchę. thumb|Legionista XX. Legionu w trakcie Wielkiej KrucjatyTajemniczy wojownik przedstawił się jako Alpharius i jak twierdził od dawna podróżował po tych rejonach, choć nie chciał zdradzić skąd dokładnie pochodzi. Nie chciał przyznać, z którego z nowoodkrytych światów przybył. Przez miesiące Horus ukrywał Alphariusa przed Imperium, gdy ten leczył rany. Horus był pod wrażeniem sukcesu brata w walce z jego synami i pozwolił mu na dowodzenie oddziałami swojego Legionu w kilku misjach. Siła Astartes i samego Horusa zauroczyła Alphariusa. W końcu został zabrany przed oblicze Imperatora - była zwyczajowa pompa, radość i ceremonie, choć według relacji świadków nie spędzili ze sobą dużo czasu. Szybko otrzymał pod swoją komendę XX Legion. 984.M30 Zniszczenie Nostramo na rozkaz Konrada Curze thumbŚmierć Nostramo nadeszła pod koniec długiego łańcucha wydarzeń, podczas których Władcy Nocy zrzekli się ostatniej części swojego honoru. Brak umiaru w metodach Władców Nocy przyciągnął pogardę i wrogość ze strony innych Legionów. Mimo wzrostu liczby obrzydzeń Curze coraz bardziej dręczyły wizje ruin, nieszczęścia i zdrady. Zobaczył wszystko, co starał się powstrzymać - porządek i sprawiedliwość galaktyki roztrzaskały się, a jego synowie stali się potworami bez przyczyny lub wyższego celu. Curze stawał się coraz bardziej wycofany, coraz bardziej przez swoje apokaliptyczne wizje. Coraz bardziej zagubiony we własnej duszy, Curze zwierzył się Fulgrimowi, jedynemu bratu, któremu kiedykolwiek ufał. Fulgrim złamał to zaufanie, mówiąc Rogalowi Dornowi o swoich obawach, że Curze uległo szaleństwu. Na Cheraut Curze stracił kontrolę i prawie zabił Rogala Dorna. Uciekając przed gniewem Dorna, Curze powrócił do zacienionych marginesów, które kiedykolwiek były jego schronieniem. W tym momencie wiadomość o Nostramo dotarła do Curze. Świat, który narodził się z barbarzyństwa, powrócił do przestępczości i korupcji. Ludzie pozostawieni do rządzenia pod jego nieobecność ulegli chciwości, a miasta bezsłonecznego świata znów śpiewały z okrzykami morderstwa. Wyrok Curze był prosty i szybki - Władcy Nocy zniszczyli Nostramo. Jako Prymarcha i Dowódca Legionu miał prawo wyzwolić lub zniszczyć dowolny świat, jak uznał za stosowne. Jednak stracili wraz ze śmiercią domu szansę, na skończenie z szaleństwem. 994.M30 Dołączenie systemu Istsvan do Imperium 000.M31: Pacyfikacja Ark Reach Secundus 000.M31: Ullanor i proklemacja Horusa thumb|400px|Defilada na UllanorzeWielka Krucjata trwała. Siły Imperatora '''na Ullanorze pokonały po ciężkim boju olbrzymie Imperium Orków. Po bitwie Władca Ludzkości wyniósł swojego największego syna, Horusa, do rangi '''Mistrza Wojny - Naczelnego dowódcy Wielkiej Krucjaty. Imperator postanowił wrócić na Terrę, by kontynuować swoje tajne projekty. Odbyła się parada na cześć Imperatora i Mistrza Wojny, podczas której doszło do pierwszych kłótni. Prymarcha Mortarion uważał, że Horus nie powinien być wodzem - dotychczas walczyli dla chwały i o uznanie ojca, a teraz walczą dla Horusa, szanowanego i lubionego, lecz dla niego nie było to samo. Jego zdanie poparł Jaghatai, choć również uwielbiał Horusa. Inni nie uważali to za błąd, choć też byli rozdarci. 000.M30 Upadek Saran Luxor 001.M30 Obrady na Nikaea 001-005.M30 Kampania w Chondax thumb|142px|Białe Szramy są znane z szybkości.Khagan prowadzi Białe Szramy ku resztkom Orków z Ullanoru. Kampania będzie trwała długo. Szramy nie wiedzą, że prócz Orków czai się wąż... 002.M30 Ekspedycja na Pasie Kayvasa 003.M30 Utrata kontaktu z systemem Isstvan 003.M30 Księżycowe Wilki stają się Synami Horusa 004.M31: Kampania na Davinie i upadek Horusa thumb|286px|Mistrz WojnyMistrz Wojny Horus został potwornie raniony podczas zwalczania rebelii na księżycu Davin. Zostaje uzdrowiony przez sekretną Lożę Davina, choć jego ciało jest zdrowe, to dusza została poddana zgubnym mocom. Od tego dnia zaczął planować zniszczenie Imperium i pozbawienia Imperatora władzy. Choć zdrada i jego machinacje były tajemnicą na długo, to już wówczas zaczął neutralizować zagrożenia, które stałyby mu na drodze w przyszłości. Horus zadecydował, że Jaghatai nie może wziąć udziału na Obradach w Nikaei i wysłał go do Chondax (miało to miejsce bezpośrednio po Ullanorze, lecz nie wiadomo, czy już wtedy Horus nie miał planów związanych z Prymarchami). Sanguinius, Anioł Imperium był zawsze tym dobrym, uwielbianym przez wszystkich. Horus był zazdrosny o jego sukcesy i miłość ludzi wobec niego. Jego doradca, Erebus chciał, by ten dołączył do Zdrajców, lecz Mistrz Wojny wiedział, że ten nie zdradzi i nie zamierzał mu na to nawet pozwolić - zaplanował iście mroczny plan i zastawił pułapkę na Signus... Gulliman i jego Ultramarines udali się ku Systemowi Veridian, gdzie byli odcięci od wydarzeń mających miejsce na Issvan V. Mroczne Anioły udały się na dalekie rubieża, by pokonać Ligę Gordiana 004.M31 Zniszczenie Olimpi 004-005.M31: Błąd Magnusa i upadek Prospero thumb|left|254px|Magnus używający swej potęgi by ostrzec ojca Gdy ważyły się losy Imperium, a Horus nieubłaganie zmierzał w pułapkę sił ciemności, Magnus dostrzegł ogromne niebezpieczeństwo jakie grozi świeżo powstałemu państwu. Spoglądając w nieskończone głębie Osnowy ujrzał całą grozę przyszłości- omotanie Horusa przez potęgi Chaosu, krwawą wojnę domową w jakiej utonie Imperium. Moce Chaosu nie pozwoliły mu jednak zobaczyć jaki los czeka jego samego i jego wiernych żołnierzy. Wiedząc że nie zdąży powiadomić Imperatora na czas, jeśli będzie korzystał ze zwykłych środków komunikacji, zdesperowany Magnus użył zakazanej przez władcę ludzi magii, aby ostrzec swego ojca przed zdradą ukochanego syna. Na drodze Magnusa stanęła jednak przeszkoda - psioniczne bariery, oddzielające Pałac Imperialny (a przede wszystkim Imperialną Osnowę) od Królestwa Chaosu. Prymarcha Tysiąca Synów poczuł zwątpienie, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien ryzykować zniszczenie tego konstruktu. Desperacka sytuacja, zmieszana z dumą oraz podszeptami Zmieniającego Ścieżki jednak ostatecznie przeważyła. Magnus uderzył wszystkim co miał a jego psioniczny krzyk kompletnie zniszczył bariery, które Imperator ustawiał przez długie stulecia. Cyklop zdołał dzięki temu przedostać się do Pałacu. Popełnił jednak przy tym największy błąd w swoim życiu. Widząc że bariery psioniczne zostały zniszczone, setki tysięcy demonów natychmiast zaszarżowało w stronę Imperialnej Osnowy. Ambitny projekt Imperatora legł pod kopytami hordy Niezrodzonych. Terra i Pajęczy Trakt znalazły się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Imperator był wściekły - nie dając wiary słowom Magnusa zerwał kontakt, polecając do tego obecnemu akurat przy nim Russowi, aby udał się na Prospero i przywlókł Patriarchę Tysiąca Synów na Terra w kajdanach. Malcador próbował przekonać Imperatora by rozważył słowa Prymarchy Tysiąca Synów, ale ten miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. thumb|left|300px|Wilk prowadzi swój Legion na ProsperoBitwa na Prospero trwała długo. Wilki krwawo torowały sobie drogę do fortecy Magnusa, Tysiące Synów odczuwali każdą stratę, każdego zabitego Marines. Walczyli by bronić swoich ksiąg i całego świata, lecz Synowie Russa z 13. Kompani byli zdeterminowani i parli naprzód. Wówczas Magnus w złości i bezsilności wezwał moce, by ukarać wilczych wojowników. Na koniec starli się bracia w pojedynku. Russ raz za razem atakował swoim Mjalnarem, a Magnus nie był dłużny i za pomocą błękitnych płomieni podpalał pancerz i włosy Wilka. Prospero zaczęło się rozpadać w konsekwencji użycia przez Synów mocy Chaosu, a Marines zaczęła pochłaniać ziemia. thumb|262px|Magnus walczy z bratemWalkę Pariarchów opisał w "Wojnie Gigantów" Inkwizytor Bastalek Grim: Leman Russ rzucił jednym ze zdrajców wprost na twarz giganta. Odciągnęło to uwagę cyklopa, Russ rzucił się na behemota. I nie zawiódł. Olbrzym ruszał się z wielką szybkością pomimo postury, uderzył pięścią w klatkę piersiową Russa z siłą, która mogło złamać żebra i wyrwać serce. Ale Król-Wilk stał niewzruszony. Chwycił rękę olbrzyma, gdy Magnus ponownie chciał zadać cios. Russ zbliżył się do twarzy giganta i kopnął go prosto w oko. Magnus krzyknął z bólu, z nieba zaczął padać czarna krew. Widząc szanse Russ złapał oślepionego przeciwnika w talii. Podniósł go nad ziemią i złamał plecy Magnusa. Tysiąc Synów widząc upadek swojego Prycharchy zaczęła uciekać z pola walki. Ale gdy uniósł ostrze, by zadać śmiertelny cios Ostrzem Mrozu Mjalnar, Magnus wyszeptał słowo mocy i zatonął w opalizującej się ziemi. Wówczas Legion i sam Magnus zniknęli, oddając się mocom boga Tzeentcha. Jedno było pewne - Legion Tysiąca Synów i ich Prymarcha przetrwali. 004-009.M31: Bunt na Signus thumb|322pxWiększość Krwawych Aniołów trafia na daleki system Signus, by zakończyć tamtejszy bunt. Wiedząc, że IX Legion nie zdradzi nigdy ojca, Horus zastawił pułapkę na Signus Prime, gdzie Anioły spotkały wroga, jakiego nigdy nie widzieli - Demony. thumb|296px005.M31 Mroczne Anioły są wysłane ku Zachodnim Rubieżom. 005.M31 Ultramarines rozpoczynają mobilizację na Calth Wydarzenia poprzedzające i Pierwszy Akt Zdrady 005-006.M31: Bitwa o Choral City (Isstvan III) thumb|114px|Bombardowanie Isstvan IIIHorus i lojalni mu Prymarchowie nakazują wysłać część legionistów na''' Issvan III', by położyć kres rebelii. Dochodzi do bombardowania wirusowego i śmieci tych, którzy nie podążaliby za Mistrzem Wojny. Część jednak uratowała się i rusza do Terry na pokładzie Eisenstein, by ujawnić zdradę. Na planecie zginęło 12 miliardów dusz, których krzyk był jaśniejszy niż światło Astronomicanu - to był sygnał dal Chaosu. Od teraz Mistrz Wojny był w pełni oddany Mrocznym Bogom. Ocalali z Isstvana III na czele z Nathanielem Garro informują o zdradzie Horusa Malcadora i Rogala Dorna. Wieść o tych wydarzeniach zasmuciła jak i pogrążyła w gniewie wielu. Inni nie dawali wiary ich słowom. Niestety Imperator był odcięty całkowicie, pochłonięty naprawą błędu Magnusa. Odpowiedzialność co do reakcji na tą niecodzienną zdradę spadła więc na ręce Czempiona Imperatora i Prymarchę - Rogal Dorna oraz na Malcadora, Regenta Terry. Dorna natychmiast chciał skontaktować się z wciąż lojalistycznymi Legionami, by ci rozprawili się z Horusem i jego bandą, bez żadnej litości. Natychmiast Prymarcha Imperialnych Pięści rozpoczął przygotowania do obrony Terry. Okazało się być to trudnym zadaniem, albowiem Empiryczne burze zakłócału komunikację przez Spacznię i wiele światów Imperium było odciętych od Świętej Terry. Malcador podejrzewał, że te Burze Spaczni miały związek z buntem Horusa i że ten zawarł umowy, pakty z złowrogimi bytami. W międzyczasie flota Ferrusa Mannusa spotkała się z flotą Dzieci Imperatora. Jego przyjaciel, Fulgrim, chciał przekabacić brata na stronę Zdrajców, co wywołało oburzenie i gniew u Gorgona. Doszło do bitwy, po której Żelazne Dłonie musiały dokonać odwrotu. Ten szybko poinformował o zdradzie Terrę i gdy usłyszał o ekspedycji przeciwko Horusowi natychmiast wyruszył ze swoimi najlepszymi wojownikami z Klanu Avernii. 005-006.M31: Schizma Marsa Generał-Fabrykator Mechanicum Kelbor Hal buntuje się Imperium i wybucha wojna domowa na Marsie. Ci, którzy są lojalni Terze uciekają. Gdzie indziej Schizma Marsa doprowadza do podziału i wiele Światów-Kuźni, Legionów Tytanów, Skitariii Taghmata przechodzi na stronę Zdrajców. 006.M31 568006(006).M31: Masakra na Lądowisku (Isstvan V) thumb|350px (Osobny artykuł: Masakra Strefy Zrzutu) Gdy Terra dowiedziała się o zdradzie na Isstvanie III wysłała osiem Legionów, by zmiażdżyli zdrajców. Jednak część sił nie mogła dotrzeć na czas i ogólnie Flota Ekspedycyjna składała się z: Żelaznych Dłoni, Niosących Słowo, Władców Nocy, Salamander, Kruczej Gwardii i Legionu Alfa. Na czele tej ekspedycji stał Ferrus Mannus - Gorgon jeszcze przed dotarciem do systemu Isstvan zaplanował ogólny zarys bitwy. Przewaga Lojalistów była olbrzymia - sześć do czterech, przy czym Zdrajcy wcześniej stracili znaczną siłę (zabici lojalni Imperatorowi członkowie Legionów i ewentualnie straty pośród tych, którzy dobili pozostałych). Po dotarciu do systemu i odkryciu efektu zdrady na Isstvan III, Lojaliści wyruszyli na poszukiwania Horusa. Ten czekał na nich na Piątej planecie. Jak spodziewał się Vulkan, Mannus w gniewie natychmiast zaszarżował na pozycje zdrajców. Pierwsza Fala składająca się z: Żelaznych Dłoni, Salamander i Kruczej Gwardii z sukcesami spychała do defensywy Zdradzieckich Marines z Legionów Synów Horusa, Gwardii Śmierci, Dzieci Imperatora i Pożeraczy Światów, żołnierzy Armii Imperialnej i Legiony Tytanów. Jednak wraz z przybyciem Drugiej Fali zdarzyło się to, co odmieniło losy bitwy. Żelaźni Wojownicy rozpoczęli ostrzał Salamander i niedługo potem Lojaliści zostali okrążeni. Alfy dokonywały rajdów na pozycje zajęte wcześniej przez lojalnych legionistów, wprowadzając chaos, a Lorgar wysłał swoich opętanych marines. Przez 3 krwawe godziny niemal całe trzy Legiony zostały wybite. Poległ jeden Prymarcha, Ferrus Mannus, a dwóch zaginęło. Na czarnych piaskach Isstvana V leżało 200 000 zabitych Marines... Masakra była punktem zwrotnym w historii Imperium - dla wielu był to koniec marzeń o zjednoczonej ludzkości, koniec Wielkiej Krucjaty (albo jej zawieszenie) i początek '''Herezji Horusa'. W Pałacu Imperialnym wszyscy oczekiwali na wieści. W sali planowej, na tronie siedział Rogal Dorn, a wokół niego stali Custodes. Oprócz niego byli obecni Sigismund, Kapitan 1. Kompani. Nagle do sali wprowadzono astropatkę Arminę Fel, zaufaną personę, z doświadczeniem równym trzech dekadom. Była prowadzona, co zaskoczyło obecnych, gdyż nigdy dotąd adna wiadomość ją nie osłabiła na tyle, że potrzebowała pomocy w poruszaniu się. Przekazała raport o klęsce ekspedycji i zdradzie kolejnych Legionów. Dorn w skrytym gniewie nakazał zawrócić swoich synów, którzy mieli dołączyć do ekspedycji. astropatka obawiała się, że mogli dotrzeć już na Isstvana, lecz gdy Pretorianin zrobił krok w jej stronę i rzekł, że choćby miało spłonąć 1000 astropatów, jego synowie mają wrócić na Terrę, ta usłuchała go. Niedługo potem Dorn patrzył na pomniki Prymarchów, zwłaszcza na ten przedstawiający Nocnego Łowcę. Zastanawiał się, czy nie należało działać, gdy brat podniósł ręke na brata... Sigismund opowiedział swojemu Prymarsze o wizji od kronikarz (zapisującej wydarzenia i biografię) Keeler, która była powodem jego powrotu. Wizja wielkiej armii oblegającej Terrę i mała grupka obrońców na tyle przeraziła go, że ten wolał być u boku ojca, gdy zacznie się oblężenie. Dorn stwierdził: Czy będzie ich kilku czy wielu, niech przyjdą. Wściekły na Sigismunda stwierdził, że ten zawiódł jego zaufanie, że zmienił przyszłość dając upust arogancji, gdy posłuchał szarlatana. Jego wola powinna należeć do Prymarchy, tak jak jego samego do Imperatora. Sigismund zauważył, że choć zwracał się do niego, to stał obok pomnika Horusa, tak jakby chciał powiedzieć to samo w twarz brata. Na koniec, gdy Sigismund dał mu swój miecz i prosił o cios łaski, ten kazał żyć mu w hańbie, nie mówiąc nikomu o tym. Pozostał kapitanem, lecz już nigdy więcej nie mógł nazywać się Synem Dorna. Pomiędzy pojawianiem się Burzy Zniszczenia (the Ruinstorm) na początku 007.M31 i założeniem Imperium Secundus przez Guillimana w 010.M31 wojna domowa objęła całą galaktykę. Wiele oddziałów przez Burzę Zniszczenia nie wiedziało o Herezji i losach braci. Niemal niemożliwym jest uszeregować wydarzenia, poznać prawdę o tych strasznych czasach nawet teraz. Skót działań Legionów po Isstvanie V Mroczne Anioły Większość I Legionu zaangażowała się w walkę z Władcami Nocy oraz boju po wygranej Liona nad zdradzieckim Prymarchą na Tsagualsa. Wiele z rozdzielonych oddziałów nie powróciło z walki, gdy musiały samodzielnie szukać wrogów po całym Segmentum Ultima. Przez Burzę ich powrót stał się utrudniony. Dzieci Imperatora Gdy Zdrajcy parli ku Terze, większość III Legionu zgrupowała się wokół flagowego okrętu'' Duma Imperatora'' i przez miesiące po Isstvanie V Legion doświadczał traumatycznego odrodzenia - z dumnego, pełnego gracji odmienili się i poszukiwali mrocznym doznań. Fulgrim prowadził swoich synów ku tym doznaniom. Wielu też usłuchało rozkazu Horusa i ścigało Lojalistów po galaktyce. Żelaźni Wojownicy Po Isstvanie V Prymarcha Perturabo otrzymał zadanie od Horusa, by ten rozpoczął kampanie oblężnicze kluczowych światów-fortec, które stały na drodze ku marszowi na Segmentum Solar. Blisko 009.M31 trwała kampania. Dowódcy Legionu byli brutalni i nie brali jeńców. Osierocone Legiony Astartes nękały siły Perturabo i szybko stały się mistrzami walk podjazdowych. Białe Szramy Dzięki machinacjom Zdrajców z Legionu Alfa, większość V. Legionu była zaangażowana w konflikt na Chondax. Walka z Orkami zajmowała Khana, gdy wybuchłą Herezja. Wkrótce Jaghatai miał odkryć prawdę i oczyścić swój Legion. Kosmiczne Wilki Legion VI poniósł ciężkie straty podczas niszczenia Prospero i później w walce z Legionem Alfa. Pomimo strat udało mu się wyruszyć ku Terze, choć z nieznanych powodów pozostawił drobne oddziały, by te obserwowały inne Legiony. Imperialne Pięści Większość Imperialnych Pięści stała na straży Terry wraz z Prymarchą wzmacniając obronę planety. Wielu jednak Astartes błądziło po galaktyce, wysłanych wcześniej do (lub z) systemu Phall i walczyło ze Zdrajcami. Inni, jeszcze przed Herezją, stacjonowało w garnizonach planet i powstrzymywały pochód Mistrza Wojny. Władcy Nocy Przez ten czas Władcy Nocy byli bardzo podzieleni i ich flotę zaskoczyli Mroczni Aniołowie w trakcie Krucjaty Thamaras. Ich Prymarcha, paskudnie ranny z ręki brata nie mógł dowodzić Legonem i władzę przejął Pierwszy Kapitan Sevatar, lecz wielu oddzieliło się i ruszyło na samotne rajdy w Ultima Segmentum. Nawet po powrocie Curze wielu dalej samotnie polowało w mroku. Krwawe Anioły Nieznana jest zbyt dobrze historia Krwawych Aniołów aż do ich powrotu w 010.M31. Z systemu Nartaba wyruszyli ku Signus Prime, by zwalczyć powstanie. Tysiące nie dotarło do Nartaba, ponieważ napotkali opór ze strony Zdrajców, a część zagubiła się w Burzy Zniszczenia. Żelazne Dłonie Z większości Legionu, który został zdradzony na Isstvan V, Żelazne Dłonie najbardziej odczuli porażkę i co najważniejsze utratę swojego Prymarchę. Legion podzielił się na frakcje i złączyło z innymi Legionami, by utworzyć autonomiczne flotylle chroniące innych przed Zdrajcami. Wielu służyło w Podzielonych Legionach Shadrak Meduson, niektórzy pod Autek Mor a inni wciąż szukali odkupienia min. pod Gagią, Sacrissan czy Agromis. Pożeracze Światów Większość Legionu zaangażowała się w Cienistą Krucjatę (Krucjatę Cienia) na dalekim zachodzie galaktyki. Zbierali rekrutów z wielu światów lenniczych i zbierali się na Bodt. Pożeracze Angrona szykowali się do wielkiej rzezi. Ultramarines Siły Ultramarines zebrały się na Calth i przez okres 007-008.M31 zaangażowane były w gorzką Krucjatę zwaną Cienistą. Jego przeciwnikami byli Lorgar i Angron. Mimo Krucjaty wiele oddziałów Legionu stacjonowało min. w Molech. Prawdopodobnie wiele z nich nie dotarło do Calth, gdy Angron ujawnił swoją zdradę i oddziały te działały niezależnie nim odnalazły swoje dowództwo. Gwardia Śmierci Legion był u boku Synów Horusa i razem przebijali się przez światy lojalne Imperatorowi. Często brali udział w walkach przeciwko Robitym Legionom - zwłaszcza przeciwko Shadrak Meduson na tyłach armii Zdrajców. Tysiąc Synów W tym czasie większość Synów była dla galaktyki stracona a ich los został poznany po jakimś czasie. Pojawiały się jednak plotki o małych grupach walczących wzdłuż Imperium na Chbal, Prism, Światach Logana czy Yamnan - i to po obu stronach konfliktu. Plotki te pozostają jednak plotkami i trudno je zweryfikować. Synowie Horusa Legion samego Mistrza Wojny prowadził podbój światów na drodze do Terry, choć małe siły były przeznaczone do wsparcia min. Dzieci Imperatora, by ci ścigali Rozbite Legiony z Isstvana V. Tybalt Marr, kpt. Synów Horusa odkrył, że ataki Rozbitych są celowe i zaplanowane, by opóźnić Mistrza Wojny. Marr prowadził bezlitosną kampanię przeciwko nim. Niosący Słowo XVII Legion wraz z Pożeraczami Światów zaangażował się w Cienistą Krucjatę przeciwko Pięciuset Światów Ultramaru aż do późnego 008.M31. Równocześnie Kapelani bądź Diaboliści towarzyszyli innym Zdradzieckim Legionom i przyzywali potworności z otchłani. Salamandry Salamandry utraciły gros swoich sił i przez lata sądziły, że obok Manusa poległ ich własny Prymarcha, Vulkan. Wielu wyruszyło do Nocturna, a wielu wraz z resztą Rozbitych prowadzili partyzancką walkę. Dopiero później los ich Prymarchy wyjdzie na jaw i Legion będzie w stanie prowadzić konwecjonalne działania wojenne. Krucza Gwardia Po potwornościach z Depresji Urgalla, Prymarcha Corax rozpoczyna szybki pobór rekrutów w swoje "Drapieżne" kompanie, by wzmocnić swój Legion. Wielu jednak jest niestabilnych. Walczą potem, by uwolnić wiele światów od władzy Horusa. Wielu też działa samodzielnie. Legion Alfa Działalność Legionu Alfa przez większość Herezji pozostaje tajemnicą. Choć nierzadko ich działania nie były utajone, to ich cele już tak. Po Chondax część z nich ścigała Rozbite Legiony, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Dzieci Imperatora, którzy tylko mordowali Lojalistów, Alfa prowadził wojnę dezinformacyjną. Herezja Horusa Los dwóch Prymarchów z Isstvan V Vulkan Zdrajcy Triumfowali, rozpoczęło się szukanie resztki Lojalistów. W końcu Żelaźni Wojownicy natrafili na Vulkana, Prymarchę Salamander, który pomimo ran przeżył i wracał ku zdziwieniu otaczających go do życia za każdym razem. Zaciekawiony tym zjawiskiem Konrad Curze wziął go w niewolę i zabrał na swój statek. Vulkan przez wiele miesięcy tkwił w celach okrętu Nocnego Łowcy. Pomimo prób zamordowania brata, Curze nie był w stanie na długo utrzymać w stanie śmierci Vukana. Okazało się bowiem, że jest Wiecznym, nieśmiertelnym. Sam Nocturnianin cierpiał wizję z przeszłości, które miały go złamać psychicznie. Owe wizje jak i pojawianie się Ferrusa były efektem działania psioników Curze. Próbował później zmusić go do zabicia Corvusa na arenie, lecz Vulkan nie poddawał się. thumb|287px|Curze ujawnia się przed VulkanemW końcu znużony niepowodzeniami Nocny Łowca postanowił rzucić wyzwanie bratu. W specjalnym labiryncie stworzonym przez Perturabo, Vulkan miał odnaleźć swój młot i swoich synów. Jednak ci byli martwi, i pomimo żalu Władca Smoków dalej szukał Zwiastunu Świtu, ten jednak był chroniony polem energetycznym. Zmusił do ujawnienia się brata, mówiąc mu, że był nikim. Wściekły Curze rzucił się na Vulkan, raniąc go potężnie, lecz ten nie był dłużny i swoją kowalską pięścią uderzał Łowcę, który pomimo pancerza odczuwał straszny ból. Mannus, jego duch w końcu był takim, jakim go zapamiętał Vulkan - dumnym wojownikiem patrzącym na walkę braci i wspierając swoją obecnością Pogromcę Salamandr. Mówiąc mu, że podczas sparingów dawał mu fory, bo bał się skrzywdzić braci, a zwłaszcza jego, doprowadził do furii Konrada - ten rzucił miecz i gołymi rękoma chciał zabić brata, co wykorzystał Vulkan łapiąc oburącz Curze i rzucił go na pole ochronne. Szybko wziął w ręce swój młot, lecz zaraz potem wpadł do specjalnego otworu, który miał być jego grobem. Lecz Curze nie wiedział, że Młot był również teleporterem i tak Vulkan wyszedł z pułapki i pokonał brata. Ostrzegł go, że jeśli jeszcze raz go spotka, zabije go bez wahania, po czym teleportował się. Corvus Corax thumb|340pxCorvus Corax zdołał zbiec z Isstvana V. Krótko po opuszczeniu terenu Depresji Urgall, Thunderhawk na którego pokładzie podróżował Corax został zestrzelony. Pomimo odniesionych ran Corax nie dal się przekonać Konsyliarzom i oficerom, iż musi odpocząć i dać opatrzyć swe rany (w katastrofie zginęła piątka Astartes, najprawdopodobniej należeli do gwardii przybocznej Stróży Cienia – Shadow Wardens). Niedobitki XIX Legionu zdołały odskoczyć od wrogich sił na tyle, iż Corax i jego dowódcy musieli zreorganizować strukturę Kruczej Gwardii. Według wstępnych obliczeń w wyniku Masakry na Lądowisku, XIX Legion stracił bowiem 75% swego pierwotnego stanu osobowego, jednak według Kapitana Aggapito straty mogły sięgać nawet 90%. Corax musiał przegrupować swe siły i z bandy uciekinierów ponownie utworzyć armię Astartes zdolną do zadania strat swym wrogom. W ten sposób jednostki Szturmowych Astartes zgrupowano w kompanii zwanej Sokołami (Falcons), którymi dowodził Kapitan Aloni Tev. Pod przywództwem Brata Kapitana Aggapito Nev, Taktyczni Marines utworzyli związek taktyczny zwany'' Szponami (Talons)'' Natomiast ocalałe z „Masakry” szwadrony motocyklistów i pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych włączono do kompanii zwanej Jastrzębiami (Hawks) której przewodził Kapitan Solaro An. Corax i Krucza Gwardia nie na długo odskoczyli od sił zdradzieckich Astartes. Wkrótce na horyzoncie pojawiły się bowiem pancerne zagony i podjazdy zdawcze Żelaznych Wojowników. Corax postanowił dać nauczkę swym prześladowcą i wciągnął kilka patroli VI Legionu w pułapkę. XIX Legionowi sprzyjał fakt, iż warunki pogodowe na Isstvan V nie sprzyjały optymalnemu wykorzystaniu zwiadu lotniczego a gęsta pokrywa chmur stale przesłaniająca nieboskłon planety uniemożliwiała również precyzyjne skanowanie powierzchni globu z orbity. Ponieważ Plecak Odrzutowy Prymarchy został krytycznie uszkodzony w katastrofie Thunderhawk’a, Corax musiał na piechotę zbliżyć się do wroga. Po rozstawieniu swych sił, Corax uderzył na patrol synów Perturabo z najmniej oczekiwanego kierunku. Corvus nie miał żadnej litości dla Żelaznych Wojowników, którzy starali się wytropić niedobitki Kruczej Gwardii, Corax dosłownie gołymi rękoma, rozrywał na kawałki czołgi i jednostki artyleryjskie Żelaznych Wojowników. Wkrótce po starciu z Żelaznymi Wojownikami, Corax oddzielił się od głównych sił Kruczej Gwardii, wykorzystując swój nadnaturalny unikatowy talent który pozwalał mu na stawanie się być niewykrywalnym zarówno dla istot żywych jak i mechanicznych jednostek sensorycznych Corvus powrócił na pobojowisko jakim stała się Depresja Urgall. Jak okiem sięgnąć przed Corax’em rozpościerała się równina w całości usłana ciałami poległych Astartes z różnych Legionów w przeważającej większości trupy zabitych należały do wojowników należących do Salamander, Żelaznych Dłoni i podległej mu Kruczej Gwardii. W oddali patrole należące do zdradzieckich legionów przeczesywały jeszcze pobojowisko, w celu dobicia rannych lub zdobycia jakiś makabrycznych trofeów. Corax widział w swym długim żywocie już niejedną tragedię czy masakrę na masowa skalę, wojna była brudnym, niewdzięcznym fachem, była jednak jego fachem. Na widok dziesiątek tysięcy pomordowanych Astartes, Corax po raz pierwszy i ostatni w swym, żywocie zapłakał. Jednak nie ronił łez wyłącznie z powodu swych pomordowanych synów czy utraconych braci. Zapłakał, gdyż zrozumiał, iż po tym co się wydarzyło, przez czyny Horusa i jego popleczników, Ludzkość zwątpi w Astartes i już nigdy im nie zaufa. W tej samej chwili Lord Kruków poprzysiągł, iż odpłaci Horusowi i jego zausznikom za to do czego doprowadziło ich szaleństwo i żądza władzy. W oczach Coraxa, Horus stał się takim samym ciemiężycielem i ,z którymi Prymarcha XIX. Legionu był zmuszony walczyć, by wyzwolić z niewoli lud Lycaeus’a i Kiavhar’u. Źródła Dużą część informacji pochodzi z osobnych artykułów, głównie o Prymarchach. *''The Horus Heresy: Book Second Massacre str. 18-42'' *''The Horus Heresy: Book Five Retribution str. 20-21, 29-31, 109-110'' *''Horus Heresy: Scars ''Chris Wright *''Horus Heresy: Vulcan Lives ''Nick Kyme *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines 8. ed str. 8-9'' *''White Dwarf 277 (Index Astartes IV) str. 54-55'' *''The Horus Heresy: Visions of Heresy Book One str. 86'' Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:W budowie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły Kategoria:Dzieci Imperatora Kategoria:Żelaźni Wojownicy Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Imperialne Pięści Kategoria:Krwawe Anioły Kategoria:Tysiąc Synów Kategoria:Salamandry Kategoria:Żelazne Dłonie Kategoria:Pożeracze Światów Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Kosmiczne Wilki Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Gwardia Śmierci Kategoria:Władcy Nocy Kategoria:Legion Alfa